


The best party ever

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Play, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Exhibitionism, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Penis Size, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: The shy Hinata goes to her first fraternity party, trying to be more crazy, gets tangled up with a guy and ends up getting fucked by an older man. A crazy night, full of sex and pleasure.





	The best party ever

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a party and the dancing and the results in my bed were pure inspiration. Enjoy.

It was almost ten o'clock at night. Hinata Hyuga took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock on the stand by her bed. Was that right? Had she been studying for seven hours? She needed a break.

She padded across the small dorm room in her fluffy pink bunny slippers to the small refrigerator and got a cold bottle of water. She twisted the top off and took a drink. She went back to the arm chair in front of her bed, past Ino's bed. Her roommate had been out all day. Where could she have to go if she wasn't going to classes? And her bed was trashed. Was she ever going to make her bed?

Hinata sat down again in the chair with her text book and her notes, and put her feet up on the table. She couldn't worry about Ino. She had a mock debate coming up on Monday, and was determined to do well on it.

She looked at the blank wall by the door, and smiled. She wanted to do well for Professor Sarutobi because he was so smart, and, well, so cute. All her life, she had assumed that college professors were all old and gray haired and frumpy. She never imagined they could be ... sexy.

She yawned. It was getting late. She was already in her sweat pants and t-shirt that said University of Tokyo on the front. It was time for bed. Ino could stay out all night if she wanted, and get in trouble with her grades. She was going to get some rest. There would be time for more studying tomorrow.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came out, Ino was standing by her bed, tossing through her clothes.

"Ino. I didn't hear you come in," Hinata said.

Ino looked up briefly.

"Hey Hinata. Have you seen my purple shirt?"

"No, I haven't," Hinata said, and shook her head.

She picked up her textbook and closed it, watching her roommate out of the corner of her eye. Ino was a different story. She really wanted to like her roommate, but they were so dissimilar. She was wearing tight, low jeans, and her purple shirt really showed her cleavage. But then, she went to public school, instead of being homeschooled. She was sure that was why she was so wild and out of control.

"There it is," Ino said.

She bent down beside her bed and snatched up her purple blouse from the pile of clothes collected around her bed like moss. As if she was alone in the room, she pulled off her tight green t-shirt and put on the purple blouse.

It was cut low, and showed Ino's cleavage. With her hands, she adjusted her boobs under the shirt so they showed even more.

Hinata tried not to stare. Her roommate was so skinny, and had a perfect body. Her breasts were the perfect size, not oversized like her own. She was thin but her boobs were just too big.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Ino said.

She sat down on the corner of her bed to touch up her lip gloss.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to bed."

Ino turned to her with her mouth hanging open.

"Go to bed? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. It's late," Hinata said, and picked up her notebook and pen.

Ino laughed.

"It's not late. Hell, it's only ten o'clock."

"Where are you going?" Hinata said.

"I'm going to a frat party. With guys. Come on. Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't know. I really should get to bed," Hinata said.

"You've never been to a party with guys, have you?" Ino said.

Hinata hesitated, and looked away.

"Not really."

"I can tell. Look. Why don't you just come with me? Let yourself go for once. Have some fun," Ino said.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. There would be people there. Could she go to a strange place where people would see her?

"I don't know," she said.

Ino shrugged and stood up.

"Ok. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Wait. I'll go," Hinata said.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose. Ino smiled.

"Cool. Get changed. Put on something hot," she said.

"I don't think I have anything ... hot," Hinata said.

Ino paused and looked at the moat of clothes around her bed. She scooped up a blouse and held it out.

"Here. Wear this," she said.

Hinata took it and held it up to her chest.

"I can't wear this. It shows too much."

Ino grinned and nodded.

"That's the point, girl. And you got a lot to show."

Hinata turned her back to Ino to change into the shirt. Nothing made her more self-conscious than to know that someone was looking at her breasts.

* * *

It was a long walk to the party. They walked clear across campus, past all the other frat houses, and it was a chilly October night. The borrowed shirt had a deep V down the front that revealed much more of her breasts than she was comfortable with. Father would never approve. She wished she had at least worn a jacket or a sweater. Now her nipples were hard, and she would have to keep her arms crossed all night so guys wouldn't stare at her chest. That was so embarrassing.

The frat house was packed with people and it was difficult to move trough the crowd. Hinata stayed close to Ino. It was too easy to get lost in there, and she didn't know anyone.

There was a pounding music that shook the whole house. Hinata could feel the vibration in her feet. As soon as they were in the front door, someone handed each of them a beer in a red plastic cup. She looked at the beer. She was still only eighteen. Could she get in trouble for drinking?

But it didn't seem to bother Ino. She was only a year older than her, and she was taking a big drink from her cup. Hinata shrugged and took a sip. It was bitter and made her shiver. If it was good enough for Ino, though, it was good enough for her.

They stood together off to the side of the main room, sipping the beer in their red cups. All around them were cute guys, some tall, some short, some with dark hair, some with light hair. Ino had a big grin on her face. She leaned close to speak into Hinata's ear, over the noise of the music.

"Isn't this cool?" Ino said.

Hinata nodded. There were so many guys. Why had she never done this sooner?

Ino looked into her red plastic cup.

"Let's get some more beer," she shouted into Hinata's ear.

Hinata nodded again. She still had about half of her beer left. She drank it down quickly and followed Ino through the crowd.

They found a guy in another room with a keg. He refilled their cups, and Hinata tried to get his attention to thank him, but the music was too loud, and he was too busy refilling other people's red plastic cups. She moved on with Ino.

They found a stairway to the basement, where people were going up and down. The music was louder there.

"Let's go down there," Ino said.

They pushed their way through the people to get down the stairs. It was dark in the basement, and even more packed with people. Against the back wall of the basement was a real bar, where people were jammed in, getting drinks. At the other end of the basement was a small stage, where a real band was cranking out very loud music.

"This is so cool," Hinata shouted into Ino's ear.

"Let's go to the bar," Ino shouted.

They fought their way to the bar. Ino got another beer. Hinata watched her get her cup refilled again by the cute guy behind the bar. How did she drink it so fast? Her own cup was still full, and she was getting dizzy from her first beer.

They watched the band for a while. It was too dark to see much. Hinata would have liked to go back upstairs, where she would at least get to look at the cute guys, but she was too afraid to leave Ino's side.

In the middle of one of the songs, two girls climbed up on the small stage and started to strip out of their clothes. The guys all cheered and whistled. Hinata felt her face get warm, and put her hand over her mouth. She should not be there to watch this.

But Ino turned and put her hand on her shoulder. She was laughing out loud like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Hinata stared at her. How could she think this was funny?

She looked at the girls on the stage again. They had removed their shirts and jeans, and were dancing to the music in their underwear. One of the girls put her hands on her hips and thrust her backside in and out.

The other girl removed her bra and ran her hands over her bare chest. The guys in the crowd whooped and shouted. Hinata could not tear her eyes away. She had never seen anything so horrifying.

But there was another feeling inside her, that made the horror of what she was seeing seem insignificant. The two girls on stage started kissing, and put their arms around each other, and were touching each other in different places. The feeling made her warm between her legs, and made her nipples tingly. She looked at the beer in her cup. How much of it was the alcohol?

She turned around and rested her elbows on the bar. Her head was spinning. She rubbed her legs together and gasped. There was no way she could deny it. She was horny.

She turned her head down and rubbed her forehead. That was her problem. She was lonely. Lonely and horny. That was a bad combination. How long had it been since she did anything with a boy? Was it that long since she fooled around with Kiba in the back of his Dad's car? For all that time, she regretted letting him take her virginity, and denied that she could be horny. Right now she would have given anything to be in that backseat with him again.

"Hey Hinata? You ok?" Ino said.

Hinata nodded.

"Just a little dizzy."

Ino patted her shoulder.

"You're drinking your beer too fast. Just take it easy for a while and let me know when you're ready for another one," she said.

Hinata shook her head. She wasn't going to be ready for more. She was going to be ready to go home.

Ino, though, was already flirting with the bartender. He was cute, and looked interested in her. Hinata watched her friend. He probably had his own car. Would Ino wind up in the backseat of it with him before the night was over?

Someone was pushing against her. People had been bumping into her since they got there. It was hard to avoid being jostled and bumped with so many people pressed together. This one, though, was different. This one was pushing against her butt.

She pushed back, and something hard wedged between her butt cheeks. She gasped, and her eyes opened wide. Was that what she thought it was?

She was afraid to move, hoping that it was just her imagination. She was freaking out over nothing, she was sure. It was probably a woman's purse, or a guy with a wallet in his back pocket. No guy would be so bold to push his hard penis into a strange girl's butt in a dark room, would he?

She pushed back again. Whoever it was behind her pushed back, and se felt it again, the hard ridge that wedged between her butt cheeks. There was no way to mistake it that time. There was a strange man behind her pressing his erect penis against her butt.

Hinata panted. Both of her hands were flat on the bar. Her face was flushed, and she had perspiration on her forehead. She felt warm all over. She looked back over her shoulder. All she could see was the vague outline of a tall man. It was too dark to see his face.

He pushed forward against her again. She moaned. A tingle ran up her spine. What was she going to do?

Her pulse was racing. She looked at Ino beside her, whose eyes were locked on the bartender. Couldn't she tell what was happening right there beside her?

The strange man put his hand on her hip, and she moaned again. It was hard to deny, though, that his hard penis felt good right where it was. Should she let him keep it there? What if he expected more from her?

She leaned over to her roommate.

"Ino? I think the guy behind me wants to ... have sex with me."

Ino stared at her. "No way."

"I think so," Hinata said, and nodded.

Ino looked back, but if she could see anything more about the strange guy, she couldn't tell.

"Go for it," Ino said, with a big grin.

Hinata just stared at her. How did she know she was going to say that?

She was breathing hard. Her fingers clawed at the far edge of the bar. She held her breath. This was the craziest thing she had ever done. What would Father think if she knew she was trying to entice a complete stranger to have sex with her?

She looked at the beer in the red cup on the bar in front of her, and at her friend Ino, who was engrossed once again in the bartender. She grinned. It was a smug grin. It was time to stop worrying about what Father would think. It was time to stop behaving the way she thought Father expected her to behave. It was time to be like Ino, a little wild and out of control.

She pushed her butt back again and wiggled it a little side to side. Both of his hands squeezed her hips and pulled her back. The ridge of his erection pushed deeper into the groove between her butt cheeks. She gasped. That was all it took.

He rocked her back and forth. His hard bulge rubbed along her pussy, where she was warm and wet. She moaned softly, and lowered her head to the bar. His strong hands were squeezing the soft flesh of her hips, holding her up, moving her back and forth. It was a good thing. Her knees felt weak, and she was sure she would fall down if he let go.

He must have known about some place they could go. Maybe there was a bedroom upstairs, or maybe he had a car with a big backseat. But before she could turn around to ask, his hands reached around her waist and popped open the button of her jeans.

"Oh my God," she said out loud.

But the music was too loud for Ino or anyone to hear.

His fingers pulled down her zipper. She reached down to stop him, but he pushed her hands away. He yanked the back of her jeans down. She felt a cool breeze between her legs. Was she really that wet down there?

His hand slipped down the back of her panties, and his finger rubbed her slit. Hinata moaned and bit her lower lip. His finger touched her most sensitive spot and her back arched. That was it. She gave in. He could do anything he wanted to her.

He pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs. Was that a tear? Did she feel them rip? Was he going to be rough with her? The thought made her shiver. She couldn't wait.

For a long time, there was nothing, as if he had left her like that with her jeans pulled down. What was he doing? Had he split and left her like that?

She was just about to turn around to find out what was keeping him when she felt a warm, hard penis pressed against her butt. She flinched and let out a yelp. She looked around. There were so many people pushed up against them, jostling them and moving to the music that no one could see anything.

The hard penis was poking her butt, like it was trying to find its home. Hinata snickered. At the moment, she didn't care if she was up on that stage, bent over with her jeans down and a stranger about to have sex with her, where everyone could see them. She just wanted him to do it to her.

His rough fingers pulled the lips of her pussy open. She winced. Finally, the head of his penis pushed between her wet lips. Hinata lifted her head and gasped. It was so hot and so ... thick.

The bartender grinned at her. Hinata blinked. Did he know what was happening to her? She looked at Ino. She was grinning at her, too.

The guy behind her pushed his penis in slowly. Hinata gritted her teeth and whimpered. Her whole body shook. She was having an orgasm, but so soon? She didn't know that was possible.

It pushed deep inside her, deeper than she would have believed a penis could go. The stranger's hands held her bare hips, and rocked her back and forth.

She lowered her head and moaned, although she couldn't hear it. The gentle rocking motion was hypnotic. The deafening music and the bright flashing lights on the stage became a blur. All of her senses focused on the thick, hot penis that stretched her open and probed deep into her body.

Hinata was panting, and moaning out loud through her open mouth. Her nipples and her big boobs brushed the top of the bar every time she rocked back and forth.

The rough hands squeezed her hard. His hips slammed against her butt, and she felt a warm fluid shooting into her womb. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God," she said, and she orgasmed again.

Her back arched and her head turned up. Her body spasmed over and over, like someone was touching a live electric wire to her toes, and the jolts shot through her body over and over, all the way to the top of her head.

The intense waves of pleasure hadn't finished rolling through her body when the stranger pulled his penis back out. Her head dropped to her folded arms on the bar. Her whole body went limp, and she would have fallen to the floor if Ino hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Hinata? Are you all right?" she said.

Hinata nodded and brushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes. She pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I'm great," she said, and smiled at Ino.

She was trembling. It took a minute to calm down. She bent down and pulled up her jeans and panties before another strange guy decided her bare butt was an invitation for him to insert his hard penis.

That thought made her flush, and she touched her hand to her bare chest, where the open shirt exposed her cleavage. What if she had a room full of guys, lined up, waiting to insert their hard penises and do it to her, have sex with her from behind? The idea sent a chill down her spine. Could she make that come true?

The band stopped playing to take a break. The naked girls picked up their clothes and climbed off the stage. Hinata and Ino headed upstairs, along with a bunch of other people. Ino pulled Hinata aside, away from the flow of people going up and down the stairs.

"You want another beer? I'm gonna get another beer," she said.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna get drunk," Hinata said.

She rubbed the front of her jeans. Something in her crotch felt odd. Her eyebrows arched up. Of course. It was that stranger's sperm leaking out of her pussy. Was she going to get pregnant?

"So what happened?" Ino said.

"With what?" Hinata said.

"With you and that guy. I thought you were going to fuck him."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Ino said that word. She had never heard a girl say fuck. She had hardly ever heard anyone say fuck. She shrugged.

"I-I did."

Ino stared at her with a puzzled look on her face, then her eyebrows went up and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God. You did it with him? He fucked you right there at the bar?" she said.

Hinata nodded, and had a big grin on her face. Ino shrieked.

"No way. That's so wild," she said.

She grabbed both of Hinata's arms and looked into her face with stern, set eyes.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" she said.

Hinata laughed.

"I know. I can't believe it, either. I feel so ... out of control."

Someone put a hand on her ass. She jumped, and spun around. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous, tall man. He was a little older, with faint wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, wry smile that made his blue eyes look playful. Her jaw dropped. Was this the man who had ... How did Ino put it ... fucked her downstairs?

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Hinata said.

She looked at Ino, who also had a surprised look on her face.

"My friend just told me you have a sweet, hot pussy," the tall man said.

Hinata blinked.

"Your friend?"

The tall man chuckled. It gave him a boyish, mischievous appearance, which was inconsistent with the lines on his face.

"Yeah. My friend. He's the one who banged you downstairs."

"Oh," Hinata said.

"I'd like to see if you're as sweet and hot as he says. You wanna get it on with me?" he said.

She couldn't answer right away. Was this the way a man asked a girl to have sex with him these days? Wasn't he supposed to ask her on a date and bring her flowers? But then, the guy in the basement didn't even show his face.

She looked at Ino, who shrugged and said "Go for it."

Hinata looked back up into the tall man's beautiful blue eyes, and smiled.

"Sure," she said.

"Wonderful. Let's find a place where we can be alone," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the back rooms of the house. Hinata waved to Ino before she vanished in the tide of people crowded into the main room.

He took her straight to a small bathroom off the kitchen, as if he knew the house. No one was in the bathroom, and the people in the kitchen were not looking their way when they went in together. She looked at him again. Did he live in this house?

He locked the door. There wasn't much room in the small bathroom for two people, but that didn't matter. He pulled her to him and started kissing her. He slipped his arms around her and planted his lips on her lips. She squealed, but it was muffled in her mouth. She had to stand on her toes to reach up to him. When his tongue touched her lips, she did not resist, but opened her mouth and let it in.

His hands moved down her back to her ass. He squeezed hard. His fingers dug into her soft flesh. He pulled her tight against his body, and she felt a hard lump in the front of his pants pressing into her belly. Was that his ... penis?

"You're gonna need to take these off," he said, and tugged at the waistband of her jeans with his finger.

"Ok," Hinata said.

She took a step backward and popped open the button of her jeans. Her eyes drifted down to the front of his pants. He had a bulge there, but it hung down the leg of his pants, like he was hiding a length of pipe in his pocket. Her eyes got wide. Was that his ... penis?

He was smiling, as if he knew that she had discovered his secret. His beautiful eyes sparkled. A tingle ran down her spine and buzzed between her legs. She couldn't believe she was getting to lucky with such a good looking older guy.

Her jeans dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them. His smile got bigger. With her eyes on his, she hooked her thumbs over the waistband of her panties to push them down, and poked her thumb through a hole.

"Oh no," she said.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down at the panties. The front was torn open from the crotch to the waistband.

"I think your friend tore my panties," she said.

"Lucky him," the tall guy said.

He lifted her onto the vanity by the sink. She pushed herself up on her hands so her butt was off the counter, and he yanked her panties all the way down her legs.

"You won't need these anymore," he said, and tossed them into a small wicker trash basket.

The panties hung over the edge of the basket. The crotch was stained with wetness, probably a mixture of her fluids and the first guy's sperm. She looked up to the tall guy's face. He pulled up the bottom of her shirt.

"You have fantastic tits," he said.

Hinata blushed and turned her face away.

"I think they're way too big," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous."

He pulled her heavy bra away from her chest and let her oversized breasts fall free. The air was cool on her nipples and they stiffened immediately. He put his hands over each breast and she gasped. His touch was warm, but rough, like when he squeezed her ass. She arched her back toward him, to make it easier for him to get his hands around them.

She let her legs spread apart. He moved between them, pushing them even wider. The hard ridge of his erection rubbed over her warm groove, and she moaned. He bent his head down and kissed her again.

Her head was spinning. She was breathing hard. This was all so much to keep up with. She couldn't believe she was about to have sex with her second man that night, and both of them complete strangers. Hell, she didn't know either of their names. Father would have a stroke. Why had she never let herself have fun like this before?

His mouth was still clamped over hers when she heard the zipper of his pants go down. He stepped back and let them drop to the floor. His erection pushed out the front of his boxers. He pushed them down to his ankles and it flopped out. Hinata sucked in her breath.

"Oh my Lord. What is that?" she said.

He grinned like the devil.

"You like it?" he said.

Her stomach twisted. That couldn't be a real penis. It was at least as long as her forearm, and as big around as her wrist. It stuck straight out from his groin like the branch of a tree.

"I don't know. Are you gonna use it on me?" she said.

"Oh yeah. You know it," he said.

He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her legs apart. She was trembling. Her eyes were locked on the end of his huge, swaying cock. It moved closer to that sensitive pink area between her legs. The first guy's penis felt great inside her. Was his as big as this one?

He held it around the middle of the shaft and lined the head up with her pussy. It touched her delicate opening and she flinched. It was hot. He pushed forward. The head split her pussy lips and stretched them open. He kept pushing. More of his cock sunk into her, stretching her even more.

"Oh my God," she said in a low whisper, and groaned.

She bit her lower lip. Her toes curled. It was still stretching her open. No, this one was much bigger than the first guy.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Was he making her cum again? It was hard to separate the pain of being stretched open from the pleasure of having such a huge cock forced inside her.

The head of his cock bumped up against something deep in her belly, and she jumped. She put her hand on his stomach, pushing him back.

"That's deep enough," she said in a trembling, wavInog voice.

"I still got half of my cock to go," he said.

Hinata looked down between her spread legs. How could she take that obscenely huge thing inside her tiny hole? It looked like he was impaling her on a baseball bat, and still had several inches to get into her.

"What are you going to do?" she said.

"What I came here to do," he said.

He pulled his hips back so a few inches of his cock slid out of her pussy. The shaft was shiny with a coating of her juices. He leaned forward and pushed those few inches of thick cock back into her. She groaned out loud.

The pain of being stretched was gone. She was left with the slow, gentle friction of his cock sliding in and out of her hole. She rocked her hips back and forth to the slow, gentle rhythm of his hips.

Slow and gentle didn't last long. His hips pumped faster and deeper with every stroke, until he was fucking her fast and hard, and she was screaming out loud. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body twitched and jerked. If she was cumming, it was hard to tell. There were so many intense sensations running through her body it was hard to keep anything straight.

The bathroom door opened. Hinata turned to look. Her mouth hung open and she had drool dripping from the corner, and her eyes wouldn't focus. Outside the door, it looked like about a dozen people staring at them.

"Shut the fucking door," the tall guy shouted.

Hinata jumped. She would have slipped off the counter, but she was pinned to it by his huge cock.

The door stayed open for a moment, then slammed shut. The tall, gorgeous guy between her legs grumbled something she couldn't make out, and started fucking her even harder.

She turned her head up to the ceiling and groaned. Her legs hung limp in his hands. She could do nothing but take it, but it was the best thing she had ever taken in her life. When she started to cum, she was sure of it.

"Oh ... Oh God ... Oh God," she shouted.

She didn't notice that he was cumming, too, until she felt the splash of hot cum deep in her belly. Her body shook and lights flashed in her eyes, and she nearly passed out. Her vision dimmed. When it came back, the tall, gorgeous stranger was motionless between her legs, panting and huffing.

"That was ... incredible," she said. She was panting, too.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," he said, as if it was no big deal, as if he fucked the hell out of younger co-eds every day.

She glanced down at his cock, still buried in her pussy, then back up to his passive face. She frowned. He probably did.

He lifted himself off of her. Their sweaty skin peeled apart like they had been held together by an industrial strength adhesive. Hinata watched his cock slip slowly out of her hole. It looked no less erect than when they started. It was coated with their fluids more than three quarters of the way down the shaft. Her eyebrows arched. She got that much of his cock inside her? Where did it all go?

The head of his cock finally fell out, and drooped between his legs like a hose, almost to his knees. But only a drop of cum leaked out from her pussy lips. Had it run out of her already? She sat up. No, it was sloshing around inside her.

She hopped off the counter. With her feet apart on the cold tile floor, she pushed on her belly below her navel. A flood of cum gushed out of her pussy and ran down the insides of her legs, all the way to her feet.

"Wow. That's a lot of cum," she said.

He was pulling his pants back up.

"Yeah. I do that," he said, like it was an everyday thing for him.

Hinata stared at the cum dripping down her legs. She hoped she didn't get pregnant. Between the two of these strange men, she would never know which one was the father.

He smacked her bare ass with the palm of his hand, and she jumped.

"You're one hot fuck, babe. Great tits, too," he said, pointing to her bare chest.

He opened the door and went out. She let out a sigh. She tucked her heavy boobs back into the bra and pulled her shirt down. She used a handful of tissues to clean the cum from her legs. Her torn panties were still hanging on the edge of the waste basket. She pulled up her jeans. It felt funny to have the rough fabric rub against her bare, sensitive crotch.

She opened the bathroom door. Outside was a group of people, all staring at her. She tensed. Did they all know what had just happened?

She pushed through them to the main room, where she finally found Ino.

"What happened?" she said.

Hinata took a breath. Her face was flushed and warm.

"Oh my God. It was so fantastic. He was like this," she said, and held her hands about a foot apart.

Ino's mouth fell open.

"No way. And he fucked you?"

Hinata nodded. "I lost my panties, too."

Ino squeezed her hands and both girls laughed out loud. Beside them, another girl was standing with her back to them, talking with two other girls. They stopped laughing when they heard part of their conversation.

"Can you believe it? I bet that slut didn't even know that guy," she said, and the other two girls shook their heads.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hinata was late arriving to her debate class. All through the competition preparation, she had trouble focusing her concentration. The mock debates breezed by, and she hardly noticed.

At the end of class, she was packing her books into her backpack. She had a grin on her face that would not go away, even when Moegi, the teacher, walked over to her desk, shaking her head.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry you didn't make the debate team. What happened? You were so well prepared," she said.

Hinata let out a sigh. She felt like she could float away.

"I don't know. I went to this really wild party, and there was this really loud band, and so many cute guys. I guess I was just distracted."

Moegi had a frown on her face.

"I could never go to one of those wild frat parties."

"Why not?" Hinata said.

She zipped up the backpack and slung the strap over her shoulder. Moegi leaned closer and lowered her voice.

"My  best friend? She was at that party with her boyfriend, and he's from out of town? She said that people were doing it right in the bathroom. Can you believe it?" she said.

Hinata made a horrified look on her face, and covered her open mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God. No, I don't believe it," she said, and tried not to laugh.

Moegi nodded, looking straight into her eyes.

"She said she and her boyfriend witnessed a girl having sex with a professor, right in the bathroom."

"Oh my God. He was a professor?" Hinata said out loud.

She repeated it in her head. He was a professor? How could she find out what class he taught?

Moegi was nodding. The look in her eyes was grave.

"Now she's afraid he wants to break up with her because she work to a school with such low morals. Can you believe that?" she said.

Hinata grinned.

"Give her my phone number. Tell her to have him give me a call. I'll see if I can change his mind about morals," she said, and walked out of the classroom.

She walked with her head up and it felt like her feet barely touched the ground. Now all she had to do was find out what class he taught. She was going to have to change her major to faculty anatomy.

**Author's Note:**

> The mystery guy that fucks Hinata, who was it? It's a mystery.


End file.
